


Vid: Safe & Sound

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Fanvids, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Parabatai Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: Even if the sky is falling downI know that we'll be safe and sound- Safe and Sound, by Capital Cities





	Vid: Safe & Sound

**Author's Note:**

> I swore to myself I wouldn't vid with iMovie anymore, but then 3x08 happened and I have feels that simply can't wait until I've learned another app. And much to my relief this vid(let) has no audio crackling, I think!

**Music** : Safe and Sound, by Capital Cities (edited by me, full length [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=47dtFZ8CFo8), with awesome video)

  
**Download** : [.zip](http://fandomish.net/vids/sh_safe%26sound.zip) (83mb, .mp4 + .srt)

**Voiceover** :  
Alec: No! --- I promised him. 


End file.
